Narnia
by Danavelle
Summary: Auzzie arrives at Hogwarts with her crazed family, befriends the trio and others, mother a new teacher little sis starting and an unkown family inheirence. Invited to the mixed up mind of Narnia MacIn.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own ne thing, cept the plot. If I did I would be rich and not sitting here typing this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
As she boarded the plane, Narnia thought of all her friends she was leaving behind "Just to go to Pommyland" as she would put it. England was what she and her friends called 'Pommyland'. If she had any choice about leaving the warm climate, for almost below 30' everyday, she would stay! It was her mother's fault she told herself for the 10th time. Her family had to move there because her Mother (who had been out of a job for about three years) got a job teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at one of the biggest wizarding school in the world- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Narnia was to attend the school, aswell as her younger sister, Kelly, 11, since their mother was teaching there.  
  
She sat down on a seat next to the window and put her seatbelt on before anybody else did. She gave a deep sigh and reached in her bag for her wallet, which had a picture of her boyfriend and her waving and smiling back. She sighed again, how was she expected to leave her boyfriend, Evan behind and never see each other for a couple of years. They were always together and she new that she was going to miss him. They were very close and is so far the only guy who hasn't used her.  
  
You see, she was one of the thousands of girls in the world that were born naturaly beautiful. She had goldish, blondish hair that went past her shoulders, hazel eyes and was a bit small, skinny, with the Australian tan.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the flight from Perth to London will leave immediatly, please buckle your seatbelts as so, then we will be taking off," spoke a speaker above narnia, while a airhostes demonstrated how to put a seatbelt on!  
  
"Muggles", Narnia muttered to herself. She had no idea why her parents decided to travel by muggle transport! " But then, maybe Dad wanted to check planes out since we had a chance", she thought. Her father was a muggle fanatic, spends most of his time pulling muggle junk apart. {A/N: Sound familar? ;o)} Her father used to teach Muggle Studies at a small school in a country town, but it got burned down and he couldn't get a job anywhere else. There old house used to be full of muggle junk, their mother made him sell it before they moved. Her mother was strict, but still her bestfriend. Apparently her mother got enough N.E.W.Ts to get a high ranking job at the Australian Ministry of Magic, but had rather teach and thats how they had met, by teaching ( her Dad went to Hogwarts then left to Australia). She liked her family, but sometimes it was weird how they treated her. Like once she tried to sneak out to see her boyfriend before Evan, but got caught! Her Mother gave her a HUGE lecture about sneaking out or something (she didn't really listen), her Dad agreed but when her Mum left her Dad spoke to her, saying "You wonder why muggle kids get caught trying to sneak out? they don't use magic. You've got an avantage, so use it!" Her dad was queer at sometimes.  
  
As the sign flashed, Narnia took her seatbelt off and got up and walked to the back of the plane to the toilet, "this is gonna be long flight," she said to herself. " with Kell sitting beside me and Dad asking all sorts of questions".   
  
She got back to her seat and got her discman out ( a gift from her muggle friends) and put on her one CD and layed back.  
  
A couple of hours later she woke up with a start " Man! I must of dozed off", she mumbled. As her eyes focused she saw what had woken her up. "Kell GET OFF ME!" Kelly was sitting on her, poking her. "K, don't get psycho!" said Kelly as she got off "Were landing and we have to put our seatbelts on." Kelly added. "K" answered Narnia as she put her seatbelt on.  
  
As she hopped off the plane, she looked around the airport "It's dull and boring, it's my type of city", Narnis said sarcasticly. "Hey dad, " Narnia called out to her father and ran up to him " Hey Dad, how are we getting to Hogwarts?" She asked. "Hmm?oh train" answered her dad." Train?" Narnia asked in a disbelieving voice, "Yes the Hogwarts Express, it'll be going to Hogwarts on September the first." replied her father. "K, so what are we going to do in two days?" asked her sister listening in, "Well, we'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron near Diagon Ally and hang around there" said their father,"and you two have to get your school equipment," added their mother," but well have to take a taxi there."  
  
The ride in the taxi was very uneventful. In less than a half and hour they entered the Leaky Cauldron with all of their luggage. Her father walked up to the man behind the bar." Hi. booked two rooms, names Mackintosh. "Said her Father." Yep got you writin' down here," said the man gesturin to the book, "come this way," he said leading them up a staircase.  
  
"Rooms 16 and 17," The man said said stopping at two doors and handing her father the keys." Just ask if you need some help." he added after helping them put their luggage in their rooms and then headed back down stairs. They quickly settled in and as it was 11:30pm when they finished, they retired to their beds.  
  
In the morning after they woke up, had breakfast and washed, they went down to a tiny, really tiny courtyard. There her father steped forward and taped some bricks (A/N: i dun remember which 1, k?) and the bricks moved to an arch shape showing a ally packed of wizards and witches of all all ages. Narnia, with a evil looking grin spreading slowly accross her face and a twinkle in her eye, the type females get when shopping, started to walk to the nearest shop to the archway, slowly then walking faster and faster. " NARNIA" yelled her dad, "don't go, just yet, you need your book list". "Oh... sorry, thanks dad", said Narnia taking her booklist, "ok, Narnia and Kelly, you two can go off together and we'll meet here, the enterance to the leaky couldron in two hours," said her mother , " oh.. mum! c'mon, kelly has to get everything while I just have to get my books and robes, I don't wanna waste all that precious shopping time!", moaned Narnia "Narnia, your not going by yourself AND neither is Kelly!" said her mother, Narnia frowned then quickly smiled her sweet smile and grabbed her sister by her wrist and pulled her away, "'K, well cya mum, dad!".  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Narnia turned to Kelly and said " go and get your own school supplies, heres your money and go" she handed Kelly money and walked off.   
  
Narnia stopped at a shop called 'Madame Mulkin's Robes for all occasions', " I hope they have Hogwarts robes" thought Narnia. As she opened the dor, a bell rang and a witch looked up fromm pinning a robe on a boy with pale skin. "Yes? Hogwarts also?", asked the lady, " er.. yeah." answered Narnia. " Come on , up you get," said the lady gesturing to a stool simular to what the boy was standing on. The witch took measurements ( the tape measure accually measured, while the lady wrote the measurements down) and after a couple of minutes spoke, "There, well this will me easy enough, just put one together with magic.. you don't mind do you?" " mind what?" asked Narnia confused " oh.. not watching me sewing!" Narnia noticed she directed it towards the boy. " Its not my fault, Maulkin, i have to make sure I get my money's worth." answered the boy with a slite sneer. "Hold that toungue young Malfoy, or i'll pay you extra!" snapped Madame Maulkin, "If you do, my father will have something to say!"snapped back the boy, Madame Maulikn gave him the evil stare then went out the back to put Narnia's robes together.  
  
"So.. your a first year?,"asked the boy, "No," said Narnia, "I'm in 5th,"  
  
"So what house are you in then?" the boy asked, " Oh, Im just starting at Hogwarts, I used to live in Australia, but my mum got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, so we moved here!" answered Narinia. " But your a pure-blood?"asked the boy suspicously, "O'course I am, since the Mackintosh name was started, oh by the way I'm Narnia Mackintosh!", said Narnia holding out her hand, " Draco Malfoy", Said the boy, as he shook her hand with a small smile. Just at that moment Madame Maulkin came back with a large parcle, "All of your uniform, thats 3 galleons and 12 sickles," Narnia handed the money over and picked the parcel up. As she headed for the door, She spoke to Draco Malfoy, " so.. um Ill see you on the Hogwarts express," , " yeah i guess so," said Draco Malfoy, "Good-bye Draco Malfoy" and with that she walked out of the shop.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyz, well thats the 1st chapter!Yikes!;o) PLZZZZZZZZZ tell me if it is too looonnngggg?? or if ya want it longerrrrrr???  
  
NE wayz I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!K? Kewl. thx  
  
lub ya and leave ya  
  
}}}}Danavelle{{{{   
  
P.S. See the blue button on your left? Yep! Click it and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As she stepped out of the shop, Narnia reached to her pocket for her booklist, " Lets see," Narnia said to herself, " I need to get, Standard Book of spells grade 5, need it. Guide to Transfiguration- Intermediate- got it, The complete guide of the dark arts- Mum already gave me that, 2000 Magical Plants, need that also, How to see the future clearer, need it and need Flubberworms to Dragons- all you need to know." She looked around to see if there was a book shop near. She scanned the street and a sign caught her eye- 'Flourish and Blotts' with a picture of some books underneath. "Lets hope thats the book store."  
  
She stepped into the shop and looked around, "Yep, this is it ."she said to herself." Can I help you young lady" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a man that looked not even 25, looking at her. "Um....yeah...er I need to get my school books."she said, "and which ones are they?", asked the man, "Um.." said Narnia checking her list, " I need, standard book of spells grade 5 and the guide to transfiguration imediate" " this way" said the man leading her to her left.  
  
As they neared the middle of the shop the man stopped. "Here we are , the guide to transfiguration imediate," he said handing her the book, " And over here,  
  
" he said taking her to another bookshelf , " we have the standard book of spells grade 5  
  
, the man handed her the other book. "Anything else?"" um.. yep, 2000 Magical plants, How to see the future clearer and Flubberworms and Dragons, all you need to know". she replied.  
  
Soon after, she emerged from the shop with all of her books wrapped up in parcels.  
  
She had another hour to go and was starting to feel quite hungry. She looked around the ally again but this time looking for food shops, Narnia looked to her right and saw her parents heading her way. She looked to her left and saw her sister sitting by herself at a place called ' Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour'. " Thankyou" she muttered to the heavens before running over to her sister and sitting with her. No one was in the shop except for a girl with brown curly hair, a guy with red hair and another guy with black hair sticking up everywhere with glasses, sitting and chatting together.  
  
"We've been here for 15 minutes, do you have your books and your robes?", Narnia asked her sister,   
  
"Yes and everything else." answered Kelly. " Well mum and dad are coming now." Narnia said quickly, "but first I might have a sundae."  
  
"Here have mine, I'm not hungry anymore," Narnia frowned at her "AND I didn't slag in it", added Kelly. Narnia thanked her and started to eat it quickly. "Mum and Dad are here,  
  
' informed Kelly, who was facing the street.  
  
"Sooo.. question time."said their mother sitting down with them. "What do you two like to know", asked Narnia sweetly. "'k, where were you when I saw kelly getting her robes?" asked their dad to Narnia. "I," started Narnia looking out into the street, "I was in the shop next to it, checking out the owls, I was thinkig bout getting one myself, you know to keep intouch with Evan and the rest of my friends, without using your owl, Mum. I thought that you two would at least let me at least go into the shop next door for a couple of minutes", Narnia cried out.  
  
Her parents just looked at her.   
  
"that is a bit unlikly, knowing you, you would of wanted to try other clothes on." Said her mother, "Well, it was at least a try," replied Narnia shruggling and continually eating the sundae. "Kelly, we've got to get your wand, it's a special moment in a parents life, not that Narnia's was, blowing up the shop," "hey it wasn't my fault, they gave me the wrong wand, anywayz, what bout an owl for me."asked Narnia, "Well get one for both of yous, 'k. Stay here, we'll get Kell's wand and we'll be back soon," Said their dad. They left the shop and left Narnia sitting by herself with her sundae.  
  
'I need to get attention......... maybe if I make myself sick?..... Good Idea!', she thought.  
  
She turned around to the 2 guys and the girl, "Hi...um.. are you 3 using the tomato sauce?" she asked. "No, take it we don't need it."Said the girl, "Thanks" squealed Narnia.  
  
She squeezed the sauce over her ice-cream and started eating. "um... are you trying to be sick?" asked the girl, "No, don't you guys eat ice-cream with sauce? BBQ sauce is the best!" All three of them grimaced when she said this. Narnia noticed this and said with a smile, "Im being sarcastic, I'm just trying to make myself sick......... no biggie!" 'Oh' they all answered, but the boy with the red hair was still grimacing. "Umm....." said Narnia hesitantly, "Um.. do you 3 go to hogwarts?" "Yeah we're fift years," said the girl. Narnia's eyes lit up "Really?" "yeah, why?"asked the boy with the black hair and the glasses. "Well... Im starting there this year",Narnia said excitedly. "oh, your first year?" said the red haired boy. Narnia rolled her eyes, "No, im not a first year, my sister is though... im in fift!" Narnia put her hand out and said, "By the way I'm Narnia Macintosh!" The girl shook her hand and introduced herself as "Hermione Granger and these are Ron Weasley" Narnia shook his hand, "And Harry Potter"Narnia shook Harry's hand, then out of nowhere eclaimed "OH MY GOSH!" ( Harry guessed what was comming) "Guess what?... WE'RE ALL in 5th YEAR!" ( Harry guessed wrong) " Don't say that I'm kinda slow, coz i get that 24/7, but since your all the same age as me you guys and gurl have to be my New friends!!Is that kewl?" They slowly nodded, "Kewl"squealed Narnia, still bouncing.  
  
"Sooo, Narnia, since we're friends, why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" asked the red haired boy named Ron. "Because my mum's teaching DADA there, so our family had to move." answered Narnia. "OH, Shit! Looks like we won't have Lupin back!", said Ron. "huh?", "oh Lupin was our DADA in third year, he was the BEST!"expained Ron " Um.. well.. i hope you like strict teachers" they all groaned "coz thats my mum!"Narnia told them, "I didn't really want to leave Australia, because that means leaving all of my friends, who I have known for years and years AND my boyfriend." She closed her eyes and shook her head, then slowly opened her eyes, looking at them. "Sooooo, do yous like Hogwarts?" asked Narnia getting hyped up again, "Of course" said the boy called Harry, "It's the best place on earth!", "Really? Do yous play Quidditch?" she asked again. "Yeah! Hey, Harry here is the youngest seeker in a century!"boasted Ron. "Seriously?!?"asked Narnia, wide eyed looking at Harry, "Yeah."he replied. "Oh my gosh" breathed Narnia still wide eyed.  
  
"So, Narnia, if you don't mind me asking, but were you named after The Chronicles of Narnia?" asked Hermione, "Yep, I think so? Yeah, I'm pritty sure!"She replied. "What are you on about?" asked Ron, "Let me guess," said Narnia, "Your a pure-blood" pointing to Ron" and you two are muggle born?" Narnia asked pointing to Harry and Hermione. "Well sort of, you see I'm a pure-blood."told Harry "Oh.... but how would you know bout them? I've never known a pure-blood to know those books!"stated Narnia. The three brits looked at each other, "WHAT?" cried out Narnia. "Nothing, dont worry.", said Hermione quickly. "K then......hey! guess what?. I now know 4 non-related persons that already go to Hogwarts!" said Narnia proudly. "Who's the other person?" asked Ron curiously. "Umm....oh gosh.... now I've forgot his name!Anyway, someother dude..... now I accually think bout it, he is kinda cute", said Narnia staring into space. She looked up and saw her parents and her sister heading towards the shop. " Um... I've gots to go. K' well I'll see ya on the train and remember to save me a seat!'k?thanks" and with that she walked off, towards her parents.   
  
"After all that chit chat, are you ready to go back to the leaky cauldron?" asked her dad, "What? we still have hours to go,i..i. i could be shoppiong!! all that precious shopping time?" said Narnia "C'mon" said her father leading her mum, sister and Narnia back to the leacky cauldron. 


	3. Chapter 3

HEYZZA EVER1!!!!!!!! IM BAC!!!!! well just b4 i go on with dis story... ill be quick coz u dun want ta hear me rambling on and on and on and on and on..... um........wats woz i gonna say???? yeah!!!! everythang u reconize here doesnt belong ta me it belongs ta J.K Rowling but everythang dat is mine is mine!!! now can i just say dis... sorri ppl who boooed no... but dis is da way I me myself and my friends speak act and do!!!!!!!!!! AND yes i am from da land down under and im peed of at it now coz it is 40 degrees sumfin and boiling HOT..... but its always like dat in Kalgoorlie!!!!!!! on with da story.............. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NARNIA- CHAPTER 3  
  
"NARNIA, KELLY, get up NOW!!!!" yelled a voice at their door. Narnia opened one eye halfway and looked around, then closed it. "C'mon, you two or we'll be late for the train" said their mother, already dressed and eating a piece of toast. "We're getting there", said Kelly stretching as thier mother left. "C'mon Narn." Kelly said "Mmmm...... its too early", asnswered Narnia throwing her sheets over her head." C'mon its nine thirty," said Kelly throwing a pillow at Narnia." Mmm,,, hold on..*Yawn*... "k Im comin'", grunted Narnia throwing the pillow back. A half an hour later, Narnia came downstairs still brushing her hair. "Almost ready, yet?" asked her dad ''Yeah.... everythings packed, answered Narnia, "k' I'll get your luggage and put them in the taxi," said her father standing up and walking up the stairs. "There", Narinia exclaimed patting her hair , which was up in two braids. *THUMP* *THUMP* Narnia turned around to see her dad struggling with the luggage. "Some help please?" asked her dad, " Oh, right, said Narnia, running towards her dad and took her shoulder bag, leaving her father with her and her sister's trunks.  
  
They arrived at Kings Cross station at exactly quater to eleven, put their luggage on trolleys and almost ran to platform 9 3/4. Narnia went through first, then their mum, kelly and her dad last. "Wow" breathed Kelly behind Narnia. " It's alright, it's not like the one in Australia," said Narnia shruggling. She walked off to find the people she had met the day before, but her dad, once again, called her back. "Narnia, hold on," "Aww.. Dont tell me we have to sit with yous. I'm sure Kelly doesnt want to either." Narnia said quickly "No Narn, I just want to speak with you, your mother and I are going to Hogwarts by Floo Powder!!" "Aww, dont we get to go that way?" butted in Narnia. "No, you and kelly have to go with the other students. Kelly, we dont need to talk with you so go and enjoy the ride, and we'll see you when you get there". said their mum giving Kelly a peck on the cheek. As Kelly walked off, their parents turned to Narnia. "O.K, Narnia, just before you go, remember, no fighting, no bitch slapping, no cat fights, no smoking, no 'getting high', no swearing, no pashing, no making out, no anything along that lines-" The train's whistle blew," K well you know the rest. Quickly get on" rushed her Mum and Dad. Her Dad put her luggage on the train as she got on, "Cya Mum Dad!!" shouted Narnia from the door as the train moved off the patform. "Yeah!! ....er.....i think I should da find somewhere to sit or somethin' .......shit!! wheres Kelly!!!I bet ya she's bein miss popuality now!!not caring out her sis-"Narnia startled herself " K' dude!!! cool down... ya talkin ta yaself again....hey!! ive gotsome people to save me a seat!!!" She said happily bounced off to find them (dragging her trunk behind her). She looked in all of the carriages but could'nt find the trio. ' I bet they're in the last place i look!' and sure enough see was right. She quickly slid the door door open and squealed "TA DA!!" being hyped up and everything, bounced in and floped down on the seat next to Hermione. "Sorry that I'm late!! I could'nt find ya alls!! HEY!! that always happens, the last place you look and what ever your looking for is always there!!!!...... sooo whats da goss??!!" she said in one breath. "Well nothing much except malfoy, this guy who goes to Hogwarts is a faggot!!" said Ron. "Malfoy?" asked Narnia thoughtfully. "Yeah, why, do you know him?" asked Harry. " Um.......no, but I know the name somewhere."answered Narnia. "Yeah, well he is an annoying little prick who wont leave us alone!" said Ron with hatred. " Why does he annoy yous? I mean there has to be a reason like, maybe he like one of yous" and with that statment they all looked at Hermione, "Hey!! you guys dont look at me, im the one that he calls a filthy mudblood!" said hermione. Narnia put a look of sympathy slash shock on her face and said, "He called you that?? hermione, I hope your standing up for your self??" "Yeah I try to." said Hermione thoughtfully, "Yeah in third year Hermione smashed his faced!!" Ron told her excitedly, "You go girl!!"squealed Narnia. "I think the reason is because Malfoy's parents are Death Eaters and well.... im me."said Harry slowly. Narnia just looked confused and said "Do you feel proud Harry??" They all just looked her and she just looked back at Harry. "Um.... yeah I sorta know thats... dont say nuthin'." started Narnia "But I think Im not getting what your sayin' Harry, soo, why is it you??" Narnia asked stumbling over her words. "er...Narnia, Harry here is 'the boy who lived'" explained Ron, Narnia just looked expressionless "you realise that those words make no sense to me." Harry turned to her and spoke,"have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" Narnia noticed when harry said the name, both Ron and Hermione flinched."Um... Im not too sure,....er... isnt he some really powerful wizard on the dark side and killed lots and lots of witches, wizards and muggles??"Narnia answered nervously "Yeah, when I was one he came and killed my parents, then turned his wand on me but I lived and he met his down fall." Harry explained. Narnia was in shock, her mouth open, not moving. "See Narnia, Harry's the boy who lived!" explained Hermione. Narnia just looked at all of them still looking shocked but thought 'well thank god that he did live, jesus christ just look at him he is soo hot!'. She opened her mouth to say what she had just thought, but stopped herself in time. "Sorry you guys for doing this but, I ReallY need a smoke. So I'll just leave ya's and be back soon." Narnia said lying. What she really intended to do was just leave them for a few minutes to clear her thoughts and saying that she needed a smoke was just a way to get her mum pissed. She turned to the door and as she was just about to slide it open, somebody on the other side slid it open. There stood 3 boys, one she reconized from Diagon Alley and the other two reminded her of these gorrillas she saw in the Perth Zoo. The one from Diagon alley looked shocked but then he started to grin. "Thats Malfoy, Narnia!" Ron exclaimed to her. Narnia smiled and squealed "Malfoy,... Draco Malfoy!! Sorry but I sort of forgot your name!" she apoligised "Its all cool" he replied "soo...Malfoy-,"said Narnia heading out of the door, but stoped quickly. "MALFOY!!!MALFOY???" Narnia asking Harry, Ron and Hermione and they all nodded. Narnia turned back to Draco Malfoy, her eyes fired up and slid the door closed. "HOW DARE YOU??" Narnia yelled, Draco Malfoy looked startled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MUGGLE BORNS FUCKING FILTHY MUDBLOODS!!" Draco Malfoy looked around to see that his gorrillas had already ran off. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY ARE HUMAN TOO, JUST BECAUSE THEIR PARENTS HAVE NO MAGICAL POWERS DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE DIFFERENT FROM YOU!!HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF THEY STARTED SAYING THAT PURE-BLOODS HAVE MUCK IN THEIR BLOOD???HUH?? I ACCUALLY LIKED YOU I MEAN REALLY LIKE YOU!! I CANT BELIEVE WHAT I WAS THINKING, arrr!!" Narina stopped to think of what to say next as she had got what she wanted to say, except the bit of her liking him. "Um...Narnia...I thought you said you are a pure-blood??" stuttered malfoy, "JUST BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING PURE-BLOOD DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M THAT FUCKING COLD HEARTED!!" Narnia yelled (more like screaming) at him. She turned to open the door but Malfoy grabbed her arm, "Er... Narnia.. I'm not going to deny it, but I like you too and I would kill to be with you, even if it means being nice to some people."Malfoy admitted. Narnia looked taken back."I really HAVE to say this now, but no guy has ever came out with that before, I mean I've been around the world and never heard ANY guy say that, you must be really smart to think that up!!" Narnia said amazed."Look, I'm serious about this." Malfoy looked straight into her eyes. 'God why do these guys at this school have to be so gorgeous?' Narnia asked herself."Look Malfoy it wont work anyway!" "Why not?" "Because I already have a boyfriend." "Who? whats his name?" "Evan Williams" "I dont know any Evan Williams?" "Well of course you dont, he lives in Australia!" "Oh.. well if you dont tell him, he wont know." Malfoy was getting a smile that scared her. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not one of those FUCKING CHEATING SLUTS!" and with that Narnia opened the door, stormed in and slambed the door. When she walked in they all looked up at her, "er..Narnia... your good!"said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione!" thanked Narnia. "Nah, seriously Narnia, I dont see anyone else standing up....for people like me." Hermione said softly on the verge of tears." Nah Hermione, I just cant stand people saying stuff like that, Its just like people who are racist and sexist and I cant stand either of them." said Narnia give Hermione a hug, "Thanks Narnia.". For about two hours nothing happened, only lazy consversation (mainly them telling Narnia about Hogwarts). Narnia getting bored and a bit tired reached into her bag and grabbed out her discman with her Eminem cd (A/N: by da way im apsolutly obsessed with his songs, especially the Marshall Mathers lp!!) and started singing along to it. Narnia didnt noticed this, her sister walked in the door and looked at Narnia with embarrisment. Turning to the other three she spoke "Hey, I think my crazed pet sister has taken liking to yous soo... I'll just leave yous untill she finishes singing." Kelly started backing off but Harry called her back, "Your her sister?" "Yeah, no need to give me sympathy, I know Im very unfortunate." and with a small smile she left. Ron turned to harry and hermione, "I've never seen any siblings that act so much alike!!" Narnia kept singing for another 30mins till she took her headphones off. "Welcome back to Earth." Ron welcomed. "Oh such a reception!" Narnia squealed. "Your sister came to see you." Informed Hermione, "Oh.. what she want?" Narnia asked "Nah, she didn't say, she said she'd come back when youve finished listening to your cd.". "Hmmm..very interesting!! I'll go and see her now coz if its something important she'd just leave it, like once she got stung by a bee, walked over to mum but our mum told her that she was very busy, so Kelly just went off with the sting in her arm for the rest of the day, mind you she wasn't even two!! I'll be back." Narnia walked out to find her sister. She looked through most of the carriages before she found Kelly, she was sitting with this girl with almost white blond hair that was in ringlets. As she opened the door the girl just looked Narnia up and down and asked "Can we help you?" in a very snobish voice. Narnia just looked the girl up and down, "Can I help you? That hair style is very 19th century and how much peroxide do you use? I think you should join peroxide anominous!" The girl just glared at her, "excuse me but no one invited you!!" "No, not particurly, but I'm here for my sister!" "Then why are you here?" Kelly spoke, "I'm Narnia's sister , Pansy!" Narnia just laughed, "Your names PANSY!!", Pansy just glared at Narnia even more, "Well your name after some make-believe fairy world!!" shrieked Pansy. Narnia shuted up. Kelly took this opportunity to take Narnia outside to talk to her. "So.. what do you want me for?" Narnia asked, "Well some old Lady told me to tell you that your supposed to go with us 1st years so you can be sorted." "k' so I get to hang with you some more!! cant wait!!" Narnia said sarcasticly. Kelly just gave her a sarcastic smile and went back to Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok im gonna end it here!! I dun wanna dribble any more shit!!!plz review or....................... dont, i dun care, do wat ya like!!!  
  
lub yaz all danavelle!!! oxoxox 


End file.
